winxfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Oye, Oye Winx
Oye, Oye Winx (Hey Hey Winx en Inglés e italiano) es una canción que aparece en el episodio Vendrá un héroe, de la 2ª Temporada de World of Winx. Es interpretada por Alessia Orlando y Elisa Aramonte en las versiones en italiano e ingles, y por Claudia Álvarez en la versión latinoamericana. Letra |-|Español Latino= Oye, si las Winx son mágicas. Vamos andando, Vamos hacerlo bien! (Vamos andando, vamos hacerlo bien) Salgamos este día, (vamos a jugar) Todo estará bien, (vamos en camino) Somos todas geniales con chispas y brillos Por la alfombra roja como súper estrellas Ya listas para el viaje, (estamos de su lado) Si el cielo quiere tocar, (inténtalo) Seis chicas sin permiso en una misión, Volar por el cielo como un rayo de luz... Oye, si las Winx son mágicas. Vamos andando, Vamos hacerlo bien! O-ou-oh-oo (Puedes sentir la magia brillando?) Oye chicas, somos la magia. Vuela por el universo como una estrella fugaz! O-ou-oh-oo Maravillosas, las Winx son mágicas O-ou-oo O-ouh-oo O-oh-oo (Vamos andando, vamos hacerlo bien!) Nada más que decir, (vamos a jugar) Cuando no toca fondo, (vamos en camino) Como sombras oscuras, con vestidos negros Trabajando como súper espías Si quieres ganar, (estamos de su lado.) Te debes preparar, (inténtalo.) Es hora de superarse, No pueden detenerte, Volar por el cielo como un rayo de luz... Oye, si las Winx son mágicas Vamos andando Vamos hacerlo bien! O-ou-oh-oo (Puedes sentir la magia brillando?) Oye chicas, somos la magia. Vuela por el universo como una estrella fugaz! O-ou-oh-oo Oye, si las Winx son mágicas. O-ou-oh-oo (Puedes sentir la magia brillando?) Oye chicas, somos la magia. Vuela por el universo como una estrella fugaz! O-ou-oh-oo Maravillosas, las Winx son mágicas (Oye, si las Winx son mágicas...) (Vamos andando, vamos hacerlo bien...) Oye, si las Winx son mágicas. Vamos andando, Vamos hacerlo bien! O-ou-oh-oo (Puedes sentir la magía brillando?) Oye chicas, somos la magia. Vuela por el universo como una estrella fugaz Maravillosa, las Winx son mágicas. |-|Español de España= Hey, Hey, somos hadas. Unidas hasta el final O-ou-oh-oo (Unidas hasta el final) (Somos magia) Hey, Hey, somos hadas. Unidas hasta el final O-ou-oh-oo Unidas hasta el final, Somos magia O-ou-oo O-ouh-oo O-oh-oo (Brillando hasta el final) Unidas en la amistad (en la amistad)... |-|Italiano= Hey, Hey, magic Winx Club E'un avventura che non finirà mai avventura che non finirà mai Adesso sono qua cadrà Tutto si risolverà che si va Sorrisi smaglianti, sempre eleganti sento che tu essere come super star Dai vieni insieme a noi tu lo sai Toccheremo il cielo e poi afforai Ancora più alto, Come un'ombra salto, per volare gia de luce più che mai Hey, Hey, magic Winx Club Un avventura che non finirà mai la magia insieme guardo che Hey, Hey, noi del Winx Club Se lei carin che belle rimo nelle mensita Ragazze magiche il siamo il Winx Club avventura che non finirà mai La motoscini gia cadrà A melgue la città che si va Partiamo gli missione Quella regione sotto copertura come super spies Dai ame siamo noi tu lo sai la tu si da vincerà la farai Ancora più in alto Come un gran salto, viaggeremo più che mai Hey, Hey, magic Winx Club Un avventura che non finirà mai la magia insieme guardo che Hey, Hey, noi del Winx Club Se lei carin che belle rimo nelle mensita Hey, Hey, magic Winx Club la magia insieme guardo che Hey, Hey, noi del Winx Club Se lei carin che belle rimo nelle mensita Ragazze magiche il siamo il Winx Club Hey, Hey, magic Winx Club Un avventura che non finirà mai Hey, Hey, magic Winx Club Un avventura che non finirà mai la magia insieme guardo che Hey, Hey, noi del Winx Club Se lei carin che belle rimo nelle mensita Ragazze magiche il siamo il Winx Club |-|Inglés= Hey, Hey, Winx are magic Come on, let's go we're gonna make it alright! on, let's go, we're gonna make it alright Alright, let's save the day on let's play It's gonna be okay on our way We're super, cool sisters, sparkles and glitters right ordinary couple like superstars. Get ready for the ride on the site If you wanna touch the sky up and try Six girls on a mission Under permission to fly across the sky at the speed of light... Hey, Hey, Winx are magic Come on, let's go we're gonna make it alright! O-ou-oh-oo you feel the magic sensation all around? Hey girls, we're the magic Jump, puff and fight 'cause universe's like a shooting star! O-ou-oh-oo My cool and wonderful Winx Club magic O-ou-oo O-ouh-oo O-oh-oo on, let's go, we're gonna make it alright! There's nothing more to say on, let's play When people hit ahead on our way Like she's in the darkness, wearing black dresses working undercover like superspies Get ready for the vibe on the site If you wanna get the prize up and try It's time for our breakthrough Nothing can stop you flying across the sky at the speed of light... Hey, Hey, Winx are magic Come on, let's go we're gonna make it alright! O-ou-oh-oo you feel the magic sensation all around? Hey girls, we're the magic Jump, puff and fight 'cause universe's like a shooting star! O-ou-oh-oo Hey, Hey, Winx are magic O-ou-oh-oo you feel the magic sensation all around? Hey girls, we're the magic Jump, puff and fight 'cause universe's like a shooting star! O-ou-oh-oo My cool and wonderful Winx Club magic Hey, Winx are magic... on, let's go, we're gonna make it alright... Hey, Hey, Winx are magic Come on, let's go we're gonna make it alright! O-ou-oh-oo you feel the magic sensation all around? Hey girls, we're the magic Jump, puff and fight 'cause universe's like a shooting star! O-ou-oh-oo My cool and wonderful Winx Club magic Videos thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px thumb|center|450px en:Hey Hey Winx Categoría:Canciones de la 2ª Temporada (World of Winx) Categoría:Canciones Categoría:2ª Temporada (World of Winx)